X - Ranked Mission
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Lucy is annoyed that Natsu doesn't take her on missions so she heads on an S-class mission with Laxus, Levy and Gajeel to capture a serial rapist...and Lucy stumbles into him and he goes after his next and last victim. Some NaLu, GaLee, LaMi.


Lucy sat in the hall, her feet up as she mindlessly flipped through her magazine of sorcerer weekly. She was so bored and wanted to get more practice at fighting but anytime she suggested a place with Natsu, he shook his head and left with Erza and Gray and they all came back best friends. Even Juvia was always with them, so she aimlessly flipped through her magazine, pissed off at him.

There was a picture of Mira Jane again in a beautiful white bikini, her beautiful creamy skin almost glowing. Lucy sighed and lay her head against the hard wood table. She wanted to go on a job.

"Lu-lu!" Levy came bounding over holding a request with a large S at the top. Lucy perked up at the money and smiled at her friend. She watched as Laxus walked over to the two and put an arm around Levy casually.

"We are leaving now. You're in," Laxus smiled softly, almost out of character, he was defiantly in a good mood about something. Lucy stood up and watched as Gajeel made his way over to the group and stood on the other side of Levy. "Midget here has been bugging me for an S-class, and wanted you to come along. So come on,"

Lucy grabbed her magazine and took Levy's hand as they led away for the mission with Laxus in the lead. On the way the girls gossiped none stop. Laxus couldn't care less but Gajeel hated their squeals and how they jumped around. Their voices were so low that he couldn't even here them. He couldn't make out a word they were trying to say and only ever heard their ear drum shattering squeals.

"So you are in love with Natsu?" Levy asked silently, ensuring that both males couldn't hear and Lucy nodded slowly looking around at the forest they were in. It was walking distance to their place. The trees were huge. Lucy couldn't believe it. She felt so trapped under all of them and bunched closer to Laxus.

"The trees?" He asked simply and the girl nodded slowly and he wrapped an arm around her.

"I remember walking through these when I was young. Pops put me on his shoulders and got larger so I could see the top of them. It's just the way they loom over?" Lucy nodded and then held onto him closer.

She had never had such a casual conversation with him. He was either harassing someone or he was away, either from missions or that period when he was expelled. Levy stepped closer to Gajeel and he slipped his fingers into her small hands and gave her a small squeeze.

"What were you saying to the perverted cheerleader?" He asked quietly but she shook her head simply and looked at the ground. She would usualy expect Pantherlily to be in front but he was away doing something.

The four moved into a small village and Laxus led them through the small village. The place was beautiful at night. It lit up and the huge towers that loomed over her weren't scary but reminded Lucy of freedom. The girl was so enthralled that she bumped into some male.

He had dark black hair, and most of his bangs hid his eyes. He wore a red beanie and black leather. He grinned at Lucy and grabbed her hand, "Madame. You're not hurt are you?" He asked helping her up. Lucy took his hand and was pulled to her feet and she looked for Laxus (since he was tallest) but he was out of sight.

"I am sorry. I need to find my friends," The male nodded and smiled at her.

"They went this way," He took her hand to keep her from getting lost and led her down a small alley way. It was getting colder and he brought his hands to her waist.

Lucy didn't mind, he was being kind and sincere. He pushed Lucy into a smaller alley way and grinned viciously at her, "Strip," he ordered. Lucy gasped at him and shook her head. She went to grab her keys but they weren't there anymore.

He pushed himself in closer to her body and whispered into her ear, "Strip," once again, his hand stroking her hip softly. Lucy shook her head slowly. She reached for her whip but the male grabbed it from her her and smirked.

"We like it kinky eh," He grinned as he observed her whip. He brushed his lips over her ear lobe and sucked on it softly afterwards. When Lucy opened her mouth to moan out, he put a pill in her mouth and got her to swallow it down.

Lucy couldn't speak, she was terrified. She was screaming in her head for Loke. She was screaming so hard in her mind as tears fell, she didn't know how to escape from him. She wasn't that strong. She was weak and helpless...probably that's how Natsu never took her anywhere.

The male grabbed Lucy's top and ripped it up to pieces, she looked to his hand to see a knife. He smirked at her and whispered into her ear, "Now either I strip you or you can," Lucy bit her lip not wanting to show her fear, she took her blue shirt off and he ripped it to shreds with a grin then pulled her pink panties down and ripped them away from her and into shreds.

Now she stood naked in front of this guy, cold and terrified. The male laughed and kicked her in the stomach making her double over in pain. In that position her held her neck, forcing her unable to move. He unzipped his trousers and brought out his dick and dangled it in front of Lucy.

"Suck," he ordered.

And she did. She did everything he told her to do. She was so scared, she just wanted someone to save her. She wanted to be safe. She didn't want her mouth stinking and hurting. She didn't want to be freezing.

The male lifted her up and pinned her to the wall, and was close to scarring her for life when he was knocked to the ground along with Lucy. The blonde got up and saw Laxus in front of her, growling angrily. He took off his large fur jacket and wrapped it around Lucy. He took the keys off of the male and handed them to Lucy.

She grabbed the first key, "Open, gate of the lion. Leo!" She summoned and when he appeared she grabbed onto him and cried heavily. Loke grabbed her and held her close as she cried into his chest. He purred softly trying to calm her down. He handed her his jacket and held her close and disappeared.

Lucy opened her eyes to see that she was in a random room, with many bunk beds. He sat her down on the bottom bunk in the corner and sat beside her, "Welcome to the house of Heartfillia. We are still creating beds for Gemini, Capricorn, Aries and Scorpio. Lucy nodded and looked round the room. There was at the moment five bunk beds. She noticed that there was a table in the middle and a closest.

Loke lay her down on the bed and walked over to a closet and pulled out, some clothing, including, pants, bra, baggy top and jogger bottoms. He handed them over and got her dressed in them. The joggers were grey with yellow flames along the side.

"The underwear is Aries and the rest is mine," He stated as he put the covers over her and let her snuggle up into her arms. Loke moved over to a top bunk across from his and found Plue and gave him to Lucy as she fell asleep in his bed.

"Don't take them off and you'll be safe here," Lucy nodded and Loke walked over to a mantle piece and stood on the ledge and disappeared. Lucy cried hard into Plue as she tried to sleep.

Loke stood next to Laxus as he held the male. The two grabbed his arms and bound him together with rope. The group were walking home, Levy was fast asleep on Gajeel's back and was snoring softly.

"While you two were going at it. Lucy finished our mission. She's so brave and strong," Laxus said as the two walked in silence.

* * *

><p>The four headed into the hall that was once again busy. Loke couldn't bare to look at the male. He felt sick and wanted to rip his head off any and every time he did. Mira took the male and locked him in a cell below the guild.<p>

"Where's Lucy?" Mira asked Laxus who grabbed her elbow and led her away in private.

"She was his last victim. He never got to get to her, but he was so close," Mira hissed at the news and nodded, "Loke, has her in the celestial world. The other two don't know. I'm sorry, I failed to properly protect her," Mira reached up and kissed his lips softly and gave him a large hug.

"You aren't at fault. She's safe and I will personally heal her. You just keep Natsu away from her," Laxus nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead and walked away afterwards.

He headed to Lucy's apartment and walked in to find her lying in her bed crying, he walked over and got into the covers with her and stroked her hair softly, "I'm so sorry," He whispered to her as she cried into his lap. "I should have kept a better eye on you. I will be giving you my share and the other won't be getting very much. So you get all of the money. You are safe with us now. He won't hurt you again," Lucy nodded slowly.

"Luce I'm back," Natsu jumped into the room via the window and saw Laxus holding her. He growled at him holding her so lovingly, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He hissed but Laxus looked down to the weeping Lucy and shook his head.

"G-get h-him a-a-away," she shook. Laxus nodded and shooed him away and Natsu huffed and walked away from Lucy's and walked into the guild to see a very sad Mira, she was hissing angrily and was crying. Cana was all over her as well as Makao.

"Mira, what happened?" Natsu rushed over and was glared at by Mira.

"YOU RAPED HER?!" A scream echoed throughout the hall. "YOU DARE TO RAPE ONE OF MY CHILDREN AND LAUGH ABOUT IT!" Mira cried harder and they all assumed it was her.

"Mira, did he touch you?" Mira shook her head and held Cana more. Makarov came storming up the stairs and walked over to Mira and pat her head. He was fuming more than anything. One of his children had been so badly abused.

"Be brave my child. I know it's hard to believe that he got one of our own, but she'll need you now," All the girls grouped together and the males just looked at them with shock as they snarled and plotted revenge.

Laxus walked into the hall, holding a pyjama'd Lucy's hand. Mira rushed over to the girl and cried heavily against her. Lucy cried against her body while Mira offered her love. Laxus walked over to the bar and handed Lucy a coffee and she sat down to drink it slowly.

"Can I eat him," Laxus asked sitting next to the girl. She looked to Natsu and growled at him. He was taken back by the action and reclined back. Erza was down the stairs immediately, "YOU RAPED LUCY! YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER! DIE!" More and more girls were running down the stairs to curse and swear at him. Levy was down the stairs, all crying, all screaming her abuse at the male.

Laxus held Lucy in her arms as she drank her coffee silently, he was rubbing her back softly and was looking down at the ground. Makarov walked over to the girl and put a hand on her knee but noticed that she quivered away from his touch.

"My child. You are safe now. Mira wants to talk to you, she'll help you along with Laxus. You are safe," he reminded her. Lucy nodded her head slowly but hid her face in Laxus fur hood. He smiled softly and just held her in his arms.

"Luce," Natsu walked over to his friend but she hissed and he stepped away from him and walked over to the bar in a huff. Loke walked over to Lucy and sat beside her and handed her a stack of pancakes and she nodded great fully and grabbed a fork and ate slowly.

Loke hissed as she quivered in Laxus' arms. He was certain that she trusted only the two of them as they saved her, "Luce...come with me," Loke took her hand and she stood up, "Laxus, come with," and the three walked down the street following Loke as they led them to an empty church hall.

He brought Lucy to the centre of the hall and had Laxus stand at the wall, "This is twice, you've had this done. So I'm gonna teach you to defend yourself from bad guys. You'll practice on both me and Laxus and we won't stop until you can bring us both down," Lucy nodded slowly then pulled at Loke's joggers draw strings and tied it tight so they won't slip.

"First, is two make sure he never touches you or if they do, maybe it is a nice civillian...so just ensure that the whip and keys are safe. Keep an eye on their hands," Loke walked beside Lucy and he went to snag her keys, in which he was successful in. Lucy pouted as he spun the keys on his finger and put them on his own belt.

"We don't want to make it obvious, so you try me," Lucy walked beside Loke and put an arm round his waist and went to grab the keys, Loke moved his hip away from her, standing to the side and turning his head back, to look behind him. He then continued walking and when Lucy tried again he ran forward and turned round to face her and made a very girly pose.

"Keep your eyes on their hands," Lucy nodded and she was handed the keys. Loke walked beside Lucy again and Lucy stopped and turned Loke and smiled.

"Let's hold hands," she smiled and Loke laughed and gave her his hand and they just walked silently, Loke used his other hand to sneak away the keys but Lucy swung their hands back and fourth and he laughed at her antics. They were cute and subtle.

"A master," he laughed and let her hand go.

"Now, would you mind going into the corner," Lucy nodded and walked over to the corner and Loke put his hands out to trap her in. "Obviously, you need to get away, so have a few choices. One, the kick in the special parts. And for this...I will allow it and you can figure a way out after," Lucy nodded and Loke grabbed a section of her hair and smelt it. Lucy gulped and kicked him in his privates and he doubled over clutching his sore area. Lucy jumped over him but Loke managed to grab her leg and pinned her to the ground.

"Now, try to get away," Lucy nodded and tried to hit him but he refused to move. She kneed him in the privates once more and she managed to flip their positions and used her foot against the aching groin until she could leave and ran to Laxus who gave her a high five and he then rushed to Loke he was grunting in pain.

"Good,"

"Tip, if you are forced into giving head. Bite. It will hurt like hell and be sure to be ready for running away as they won't like it. I won't let you practice that, so just keep in mind," Lucy nodded her head and helped up her friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled happily.

"Now, time for some self defence,"

Lucy spent hours with the two, either kicking them and avoiding punches or flipping them with one arm and have them land on their back. They taught her so much in such a little time. She may never experience that ever again but knowing that she could protect herself from it if it did made them feel at ease.

Lucy was on fire, she was already a decent at martial art and she was sure she had just gone up another two belts if this was karate. She could do flips and other cool kicks and some cool 'sexual kills' as Loke called them. He was basically telling her, where it really hurt a guy and what she could use to harm. A foot was good for the groin, along with a knee, a hand and twisted. Teeth if it gets to that stage.

She felt unstoppable at the moment and she was even sparring with both males — in which she was certain they were going easy on her. She used her legs, flipped, used her whip and was really using all her skills. She didn't want to be in such a position again and she would be passing on her techniques to her follow girls, even if they were S class. The experience was horrifying. She wasn't that bad a fighter, but your brain blurs and you remember nothing. She could barely remember her name or the guild. Her identity was lost.

Loke had taught her, if they used paralysing magic - like he did - (that was what the pill he popped into her mouth was for) to stab yourself with his key or break your pinkie. The pain will un-paralyse you. She just had to find the strength to do so. Lucy lay on the ground, panting heavily from the work out and looked up to see Loke smiling.

"I'll take you home. Shower and we will head to the guild," Lucy nodded her head slowly and stood. Loke took her hand and Laxus headed back to the guild and sat at the bar with Mira sitting beside him with nothing to do.

"How is she?"

"A lot better," he replied gruffly not really making eye contact with her. Mira took his hand and smiled at him as he looked down to the ground.

"Thank you for looking after her. Thank you for being that big brother," Laxus didn't say anything. He did feel like their big brother. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but when he returned to the guild, he saw everyone as family, including her. She was his little sister and he didn't want to see her get hurt

"She'll still need to talk to you about it," Mira nodded her head.

"We may be strong, but what happens really sets us back," Laxus nodded and squezzed Mira's hand as they looked to Natsu who was bright red and was trying to say something to Levy who was also bright red. Gray was laughing hard and Juvia was sighing in relief.

Loke walked in with a dressed Lucy, and instead of her usually some what revealing clothes she wore denim jeans with brown boots. A large top and a sports bra that kept her locked in place along with a pink cardigan. Natsu blushed heavily when seeing her. Loke led her over to the table and Levy bowed and looked down.

"I slipped up,"

"On what?"

Levy laughed nervously and looked away from her best friend, "Who you'd want your first time to be with," Lucy looked to Natsu who was bright red and she two joined him in going bright red and Loke just laughed and patted Natsu on the back.

"I am going home to get some ice. Night Luce," he ruffled her hair and walked away.

"He never got to...do it...he just erm...he erm...," she shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. Levy held her shoulder as she took large deep breaths.

"Luce..ay can we talk," The blonde glared at her pink haired friend and shook her head and turned away.

"Not in the mood,"

"I wasn't the one who molested you," Natsu argued back and all girls glared at him. "There is no reason to be mad at me," Lucy glared at him and stood up and walked away from him, storming angrily.

"It is," she hissed at him before she went over to Mira who went to rubbing her back. The blonde hid her face in her neck and just took heavy deep breaths, "Can I sleep with you tonight," Mira looked to Laxus as she had just arranged to visit him and make him feel good, he nodded slowly and Mira nodded again.

"Of course. If you feel safe with me, then stay with me," Lucy thanked her and just rested her head on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum,<em>

_So I was nearly raped and yeah I was terrified and no, he never got to do it. I was scared and I couldn't move but thankfully Laxus helped me out and Leo. They were my knight in shining armour and saved me._

_So today Natsu learnt that I want him to be my first, and I do. I love him. I love him so much. I really do but...he's stupid, has no consideration to my feelings. He asked me if we could talk and I shot him down. He said he never molested me and it wasn't his fault...and part of me thinks he is wrong. He refused me to go with him. I am his partner and he took the mission without me, so I was left on my own to go with whoever and it happened to bring in a serial rapist. So yeah, his refusal led me to get raped. But then...I was stupid to le-_

Lucy stopped writing when she felt Mira reading over her shoulder and watched as she smiled softly and held her hand and led her to bed where they curled up with one another, "So that's what you meant. Lucy, don't blame him for that. Yeah, he should have brought you, seeing as you asked for the job but don't blame him for what happened and don't blame yourself. It happened. Lucy any girl in your position will freeze. Even Erza and I. Over coming that fear will make you stronger. We'll talk tomorrow. Sweet dreams,"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write both a Laxus being a brother and Lucy getting molested and Laxus helping so I con-joined them. I don't like writing these types of stories...I have never experienced such a thing and I don't know what it feels like...I know that it's very traumatic and I do feel sorry for the girls (and guys) who have been throw such a thing and I do apologise if I haven't quite captured how one should feel. I am not trying to mock it, or make it seem like it's not a big deal...because it is. I do apologise if it comes of that way. I am still trying to improve my writing skills and portraying feeling skills.<strong>

**Please review.**


End file.
